


Stay

by Helenaxxx



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx





	Stay

#隐藏结局是 gan了个爽

她揉了揉眼睛，耳道的微微酸胀和轻微的耳鸣，提醒她某个特殊时刻正在进行。酸涩的双眼根本睁不开，而本能还是让她清醒起来—现在她身边只可能有一个人，他，凯洛伦。

她立刻双手环胸坐了起来，扭过头瞥了一眼身后的人。

他还睡着，侧卧在离她不远的地方，身体蜷缩起来，双手抱在胸前。他高大结实的身体蜷缩起来，就像一座小土丘，这不禁让Rey觉得有些好笑，就好像最高领袖还抱着一只毛绒玩具睡觉一样。

这样的睡姿似曾相识。Rey想起自己小时候睡觉的时候总会抱着那只丑娃娃，一样地蜷起身体，双臂抱在胸前。饿着肚子的时候这样总能缓解一些胃里的灼烧，寒冷的时候，这样也能聚集一些热量，当夜半惊醒想起父母的时候，这样也仿佛能得到一些稀薄的安全感。

他睡得很沉，呼吸声有些沉重。Rey轻轻侧过了身体。

他此刻应该在至尊号上他的卧室里，Rey没见过那里，但想来也应该是黑色反光的地面和简洁的布置。舷窗外的月光照亮了他的脸，苍白的肤色在月光下几乎透明，几缕黑发垂在额前，长睫毛有时轻轻地颤抖。

与其说“美丽”，不如说“脆弱”，或者说脆弱就是他的美丽。

也许当沉睡时，一切愤怒和仇恨才会消失，这张脸庞才会露出本来的模样，锋利的线条剥离了戾气，显得优雅而沉静，就像他本来的身份一样，是一个生活在美丽国度的王子。

Rey无奈地笑了，她想到自己是这个世界上为数不多的几个见过Ben Solo本来面目而且还活着的人。

Ben Solo

陌生而熟悉的名字。拥有这个名字的男人有一双漂亮的眼睛，目光像泉水一样。

可Rey每次隐约看见Ben Solo的时候，Kylo Ren都会跳出来，把一切搞得一团糟。

她害怕Kylo吗？不怕，Rey知道他伤害不了她，即使把光剑送到他手里他也下不了手。但她又很怕他。每次他总是脾气很坏，就像他嗡嗡作响的光剑，一触即发，暴躁地摔碎她的希望，怒吼着偏执的话语。更可怕的是，在一切又陷入绝望的时候，她决定要离开的时候，Ben又会回来。

他又渴望她的拯救，露出那双痛苦而美丽的眼睛，这就让她无可救药地相信，还有希望。

 

此刻她也无法再睡去，就只能静静地坐着，看着沉睡的他，等待连接的断开，看着这幻想中希望的模样。

他忽然皱起了眉头，微微地摇头。

“不，不要……” 他梦呓着。

他在做梦，一个不好的梦。

Rey有些惊讶，她觉得他和她的关系还不足以让她知道该如何处理这样的时刻。

他的脸庞扭曲着，双手紧紧地纠住衣服，身体紧绷，看上去痛苦无比。

“不，我不是……”

他的梦呓令人难过，让Rey无法不作出反应。

“Ben…”她试探着轻轻叫他的名字。她不知道该不该叫醒他，她不知道如果他醒来自己该怎么做，他愿不愿意让他看见这样的自己…她不知道，但她知道她必须回应他。

“不要…不……我不是……” 他轻轻地呜咽，睫毛下有些晶亮。

“没关系…”Rey闭上了眼睛，尝试通过原力来安慰他。

通过一阵扭曲和压抑的时空，她看到了。

一个黑发苍白的男孩，大概五六岁的样子，抱膝埋头坐在床上，肩膀颤抖着轻轻啜泣。

周围一团混乱，书架倒了，抽屉大开着，花瓶碎了，泥土和水渍一地狼藉。

“他怎么会这样？像个…像个怪物一样”

“他身上，有太多他的影子了…”

“这样下去不是办法，我们得找到办法控制住他…”

一男一女的声音忽然回旋着充斥了整个房间，轰隆隆地在Rey的脑子里回响…

这是…

床上的男孩抬了头，棕色的眼睛被泪水沾湿，看向那扇紧闭的门。

Rey顺着他的目光看去，明白了门后的人是谁。

“我是个怪物…”Ben抽噎着，拼命拉扯着自己的头发，满脸通红，仿佛在惩罚自己。

 

“你才是有原力的那个人，我没有办法和他沟通…”

“也许，是时候让Luke来训练他了…”

“你要送走他吗？”

“这是没有办法的事…”

声音就像炮弹一样冲击着她的耳膜。

“不要…不要…”Ben疯狂地哭号起来，房间的地板震动起来，Rey眼见着书本与衣服旋转着飞向了半空…

年幼的Ben Solo还在失控的原力中发泄着，那扇紧闭的门也没有打开。在一片嘈杂里，Rey听到了一个稚嫩而微弱的声音。

“不要送我走…爸爸妈妈…我不是怪物…我会变好的…”

时空又开始扭曲…

“You are a monster…”

她听到了自己声音。

Rey浑身一颤，紧接着看到了雪地里自己，那燃烧着怒火的眼神…

忽然她又看到了她悬停在半空中的手，毅然地召唤了那把光剑…

她又看到了他独自一人在废墟中站起身来，环顾四周……

“我不是怪物，不要走好吗…”她没有听到过他这样的声音，仿佛从灵魂深处传来。

“你不是…”Rey开口的时候，尝到了嘴角的咸味。

床上的小男孩忽然抬起了头看向她，森林里挥舞着光剑的凯洛伦看向了她，王座室里的形单影只的本索罗转向了她…

 

一阵眩晕她回到了现实。

他睁开眼睛看着她，眼底是泪，仿佛溺水者看见了绳索，孤儿看见了父母。

“我在这里。”她轻轻抚摸他的脸庞。

孤独啊，她这辈子经历过最多的就是孤独，她怎么能忍心再看见一个孤独的人在孤独中痛苦，况且，只要他们在一起，就不会再孤独。

他看着床边的少女，少女的目光柔和坚定，仿佛迷雾中的灯塔。

“你不是怪物，你不是。”她摇了摇头，抚摸着他的黑发，轻轻俯下身躺在他的身旁。

黑暗中，少女的眼角也有晶莹的痕迹。她的指尖勾勒着他脸上的疤痕，最后停留在他的耳畔，拇指摩挲着他眼眶下的潮湿。

那是她留下的痕迹，被撕裂的不仅仅是他，还有她自己。

“我会陪着你。” 

她会，即使他变成什么样她都会，谁让是他，让她生平第一次感到了归属。

他们面对面躺着，仿佛两片失落的碎片找到了另一半。

此刻脆弱的他，流泪的他，还是残酷的他，让她痛苦的他，她会义无反顾地奔向他。

她永远是他的光，沉沦之中只要她的一个眼神，他就愿意在光明里、在审判的钟声里化为灰烬，只要她在那里。

她靠向他，依偎在他胸前。如果不用拯救他多好，只要这样多好。

“Rey，对不起…”他呢喃着。

“回来吧。”她闭上了眼睛。

“我爱你。”

 

FIN


End file.
